A New Life
by red-head7
Summary: After the loss of a loved one, Scully is forced to begin a new life. msr
1. The Funeral

Author: Dana Katherine

Rating: P.G. 13 (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them. I will return them, don't worry. But I do own Mrs. Davis, and Taylor, but feel free to borrow!

Archive: Please. Just drop me a line so I can visit.

Spoilers: Yes

Author's Note: Ok...this is my first X-Files fanfic. I don't know where this is going, or if it's any good, but I have to try. Also, this may become a crossover, but I don't know yet. Oh and this takes place right after Melissa's death, but there are added details. There are also things that happened later in the series in it. Sorry if that was confusing.

* * *

Scully POV  
  
All I can do is stare at the flowers surrounding her. Everyone wants to offer their condolences, to tell me how sorry they are. But I can't listen to it right now. I can't deal with the pain. She was so young, why did she have to die? And because of me. I can't help but think that if I hadn't wanted her to come over, she wouldn't have died. She left so much behind, including her daughter, Taylor. Taylor's too young to understand where her mother is, but she misses her. I hear her crying right now for her. I can't stand it anymore, and I abruptly stand up and run out of the church. I sink down on an oak bench under a large shade tree, and although I try to stop them, hot tears stream down my face. Soon I am overcome by the tears and I lay my head in my hands and sob, my whole body shaking. Just as I thought I was going to fall over from the shaking, I felt a strong pair of arms embrace me in a loving hug. I don't have to look and see who it is; I can tell by the strong scent of cologne that it's Mulder. I'm really glad he came. He wasn't going to come; Bill still blames him for Missy's death. But I talked him into it; I knew I would need him. As soon as the tears slow down enough to where I stop shaking, I look up at Mulder. I want to give Mulder a smile, to tell him that I'll make it, and that I appreciate him being here, but I can't. Not now. He removes his arms from around me, and wipes tears from my face. But try as he might, new tears just replace them. He puts his hands on my shoulders and gives me a weak smile. I know what he wants to say, he wants me to go say goodbye to Missy. I don't know if I can, though.  
  
"You need to say goodbye to her one last time Scully, you'll regret it if you don't. I understand..."  
  
"I know, Mulder. I just don't know how I can. I don't know if I can face her, not knowing that it's my fault."  
  
"You know that it's not your fault Scully. And if you're worried about going up there alone, you know I'd follow you up there. I'd follow you anywhere, you know that."  
  
I had to smile at this. It was weak, but a smile nonetheless. He smiles back and grabs my hand. I slowly rise from the bench, and walk towards the church. I enter the door, and my feet seem to stick on the ground. He places his hand on the small of my back, and gently pushes, to reassure me. My mom comes up to us, and asks to speak to Mulder. He tells me to go ahead. I briefly wonder what my mom wants to speak to Mulder about, but that soon leaves my mind when I catch a glimpse of my sister's face. I have a hard time starting to walk again, and once I get started the distance seems to grow with every step I take. It's almost surreal, and I start to hope that it's a dream, but then I arrive next to the casket, and I realized that it's not a dream, it's a reality. I reach over the side and brush my hand on her cheek. She looks so peaceful, and I'd think that she was sleeping, but she feels cold. That and she's dressed up too nice. She's wearing a beautiful blue dress, the one she wore to Taylor's Christening. The thought of Taylor without her mom brings a new wave of tears to my eyes. By this time, Mulder has arrived at my side, offering me a tissue. I take it and wipe at my eyes to no avail. He puts his arms around my waist, and pulls me close. I wipe at my eyes again, and then hand the tissue back to Mulder. Then, with both of my hands free once again, I unclasp my cross necklace, and take it off. I reclasp it and place it in next to my sister. Then my tears start flowing again, and Mulder hands me the tissue again. I kiss my finger tips, and place them on my sister's cheek. Then I can't take it, and I turn around to leave. I head towards the door, but Mulder stops me.  
  
"Don't you want to say bye to your mom and your brothers?"  
  
"No. I can't face them right now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The conversation ends there, and we head towards the car.

* * *

The ride home is silent. When we get to my apartment building, Mulder parks, and we both get out. Mrs. Davis sees us, and heads over. Mrs. Davis is my elderly neighbor. She is very sweet, but quite scatter brained. She is very sweet though, and is always looking out for me.  
  
"Hello Dana. I'm sorry to hear about your sister. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there. Thank-you."  
  
"Well I hate to run, but I need to get to the market. Good to see you Fox. Bye bye."  
  
She is quite fond of Mulder, just like my mother. She always wonders where he is if she doesn't see him for a while. I see Mulder cringe at the use of his first name, and I have to smile at this, too. When we arrive at my apartment, I let us in, and Mulder shuts the door behind us. He hangs his coat up, and takes mine. I desperately want to change, but I can't yet. There is a potluck at Melissa's in an hour, and I have to be there. They're going to read Melissa's will. So instead I sink into my couch, and Mulder sinks in next to me. He hugs me, and I can't hold the tears back anymore. I sob into Mulder's shoulder, shaking, while he holds me tight.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, hope you like it. PLEASE review if you want me to continue, I really, really, need feedback to know how I'm doing. :0) 


	2. The Will

Author: Dana Katherine

Rating: P.G. 13 (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them. I will return them, don't worry.

Archive: Please. Just drop me a line so I can visit.

Spoilers: Yes

Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews, they make me want to update.I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Scully POV  
  
It's been an hour since we arrived home. I finished my latest crying episode just in time to leave. Mulder had to change his shirt because I soaked his shoulder. But he's used to it; I've done it a lot lately. He never complains, and I feel bad for burdening him with my problems, but he insists. And when he looks at me with those caring eyes, I can't help but cry. We grab our coats and leave the apartment. We make our way to the parking garage, and run into Mrs. Davis again. She is about to drop her groceries though, so we just wave to her, and she acknowledges us with a nod of her head. We make it to Mulder's car, and he holds the door open for me and I climb in. He shuts my door and rounds the car to his door. He gets in and starts the engine. He grabs my left hand with his right, and gives me a reassuring smile. I return a weak smile, and we take off towards Melissa's. We arrive at Melissa's apartment building about ten minutes later. He opens my door for me again, and I smile. He cares for me so much; I hope he knows how much I care for him. We make our way through the hallways and finally reach Melissa's door. I knock on the door, and my mother answers it. She embraces me in a hug, and then does the same to Mulder. Then she turns her attention back to me.  
  
"Dana, you left without saying good-bye, to anyone."  
  
"I know mom, I just couldn't stay any longer, and I couldn't deal with everyone telling me that they're sorry. I just couldn't do it."  
  
"I understand dear. I'm glad you showed up. We'll eat, and then you, Bill, Charlie and I will meet with Missy's lawyer to go over the will."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
I turn back to Mulder and I see a look cross his face, but I can't quite read it. Then I hear the voice of the man who caused the look. It's Bill. He walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and violently turns me around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with this son-of-bitch, Dana? Don't you realize that if it weren't for him, Missy would still be alive?! He should burn in hell, and yet here you are dragging him around with you!"  
  
"What the hell is your problem Bill?! Mulder had absolutely nothing to do with Missy's death. You are not making things any better; you are just making an ass of yourself in front of our family and friends. I can't deal with your crap today, not on the day of my sister's funeral. Now if you'll take your hand off of me, I want to go mingle."  
  
He didn't remove his hand; in fact, he placed the other one on my other shoulder. And that's when it happened. Suddenly my hand was hot and tingly and I saw the mark on his face. He just turned away, and I ran, I ran out of the door and out of the building. I knew Mulder was following me, but I didn't care. I exited the front door, and sank on the ground sobbing. Mulder scooped me up, and carried me back inside.

* * *

Dinner was ok. Everyone was afraid to speak because of my outburst. I wasn't really in the mood to eat, Bill kept sending me death glares, and everyone else kept sending me sympathetic glances. Finally, as though she could read my mind, my mom stood up and said that it was about time to meet with the lawyer because she had to leave soon. I dumped my still full plate in the trash and slowly followed my mom back to Missy's bedroom. Charlie came up and put his arm around me, and I returned the favor. Bill just pushed past us to catch up with my mom. I looked up at Charlie, and he smiled down at me. Even though he's my younger brother, he acts more like an older brother. We finally reached Missy's bedroom. We entered, and took a seat. There were five chairs in her room, four of them facing the other. Once we were all seated the lawyer introduced herself.  
  
"Hello. My name is Nicole Murphy. I assisted Ms. Scully in the writing of her will." She looked at my mom. "You must be Mrs. Scully, Melissa's mother."  
  
"Yes. I am. And this is my daughter Dana, and my sons, Bill, and Charlie."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all; I just wish it was under happier circumstances." We all nodded in agreement. "I understand this is hard, so I'll make it quick, ok?" We nodded again. "Ok...it says here 'I, Melissa Scully, leave the Barkery, and all of it's assets to Charlie and his family." Melissa owned a bakery dedicated to dog treats. She had put her whole life into it. "I leave the apartment and the car to Bill and his family. I leave my savings account and car to my mother, Margaret." We took a minute to think. I wondered why she didn't leave me anything. Then I remembered Taylor.  
  
"Ms. Murphy, what about Taylor, who gets custody of her?"  
  
"Well, it says here that she gives full custody to you, Ms. Scully."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Why would she pick me? I didn't have a family. I was confused, and worried about what Mulder would think. He wanted to pursue a relationship with me, and having Taylor would be a big change. But my thoughts were interrupted by Bill.  
  
"She left custody to this bitch?! She is dating the man who is responsible for Melissa's death! She's too tied up with work to give a damn about a family. She can't care for Taylor; she can't even care for herself!" "Mr. Scully I would appreciate you sitting down! Now, it stated that if Ms. Scully is either unwilling, or unable to care for Taylor, then you and your wife gain custody."  
  
"Good. Dana, you can just sign over custody to me."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What the hell did he know about my feelings? I stood up to give him a piece of my mind. But my mom put her hand on my knee and gave me a look that made me change my mind. I took a deep breath and asked, "When can I take her?"  
  
"What?!" That was Bill. I ignored him.  
  
"As soon as you want."  
  
I thanked the lawyer and left the room. I walked up to Mulder and he instantly stood up from the couch where he was engaged in a conversation with one of my cousins. He immediately looked concerned at the look on my face. I didn't want to tell him the whole thing right then so I simply said,  
  
"I have custody of Taylor; we need to gather some stuff for her tonight."  
  
I knew he wanted to say more, but he decided against it. He hugged me, and then went to find boxes to put Taylor's stuff in. When Mulder came back with boxes, from God knows where, we went in Taylor's room and packed enough stuff for a few days. Then Mulder and I carried the boxes down to the car. Then we headed back upstairs to get Taylor. I hugged Charlie and told him I'd call him later. I ignored Bill and found my mom. She got the keys to Missy's car and we went down to get Taylor's car seat. We removed the seat, and we hugged my mom. Then we went back to our car. Mulder tried unsuccessfully for five minutes to install the car seat. I handed Taylor over, and in less than a minute had the car seat installed. We buckled Taylor in, and then got in ourselves. Mulder started the car, and we headed home.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!! It's that little purple button! :0)


	3. Danger

Author: Dana Katherine

Rating: P.G. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them. I will return them, don't worry.

Archive: Please. Just drop me a line so I can visit.

Spoilers: Yes

Author's Note: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for the reviews. I know there isn't a boatload of them, but I appreciate the ones I have, you have no idea. Thank-you again and please continue! Ok, I decided to write this one in Mulder's point of view. Now I've never written anything in the POV so bear with me. Also, if it totally sucks, tell me, and I'll stick to Scully POV, ok? Well here's the third chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Mulder POV  
  
The drive home from Melissa's is quiet. Taylor fell asleep; it's been a long day for her. I can tell that Scully is thrilled yet terrified at the prospect of raising a 22 month old child. I glance in her direction, to ask her a question, but stop as I see that she too, is asleep. I smile at how peaceful she looks sleeping. This is actually the first time I've seen true peace on her face since her sister died. I know she believes that it is her fault. She knows it should have been her. That's who the killer was after, her. And when her sister walked in, they mistook her for Scully, and shot her. Once in the head was all it took. Scully had been receiving threats for some time, but we had never taken them too seriously because the man had never given specific plans, which is the case most of the time. But right after she had invited Melissa over, she received another phone call. She took this one more seriously, and had gone to intercept Melissa, and tell her not to come. Unfortunately, this didn't happen, and when Scully got back, she tripped and fell over Melissa. At first, she couldn't believe her eyes, then her doctor instincts kicked in, and she called for help. When her sister passed, all she could say was "It should have been me, not her." I want to help her, but she hasn't completely let me in, so I don't know how. I just hope that someday she can realize that it was not her fault, and let herself move on.  
  
I pull in a parking space, and I turn the engine off. I look at Scully, she is still sleeping. I hate so badly to wake her up, but I can't carry everyone upstairs. I gently rouse Scully, and tell her that we're home. She stiffly climbs out of the car and stretches. I tell her to take Taylor upstairs, and that I'll get the boxes. She opens the back door, and unbuckles Taylor. She picks her up, and Taylor instantly wakes up. She's disoriented and immediately begins to cry. Scully hugs her close and gently rocks her while singing softly. Taylor calms down, and lays her head on Scully's shoulder. Scully runs her hand through Taylor's hair then looks up at me. She smiles and I believe she figured out in that instant that everything is going to be okay. I pop the trunk, and grab two of the smaller boxes. I shut the trunk again (you can't be too careful) and Scully and I head upstairs.  
  
When we reach her apartment, she opens the door for us to enter, and I head straight to the guest bedroom to drop off the heavy boxes. Since Taylor has fallen asleep again, Scully lays her on the bed. Then she goes next door to get Mrs. Davis. Mrs. Davis agrees to watch Taylor while we get the rest of the boxes. Once she is settled in, Scully and I head back down to the parking garage, my hand on the small of her back. After all of the boxes are unloaded, Scully thanks Mrs. Davis and shuts the door behind her. Scully sighs and leans up against the door, laying her head back and shutter her eyes.  
  
"Do you want some tea Scully?"  
  
She nods her head and I head to the kitchen. I know where everything is, I don't need her help. Meanwhile, she heads to Taylor's room to change her and dress her in PJ's. Unfortunately, Taylor is not potty trained yet. Melissa was in the middle of it when she was killed. I finish with the tea, and pour us two cups. I take them both to Taylor's room, but stop in the doorway. Scully is sitting on the side of the bed, her back towards the door. She's stroking Taylor's hair, humming softly. I watch briefly, and then clear my throat softly. She jumps slighty, then stands up and turns around. She takes her cup of tea from me, and we head towards the living room. We sit on the couch for a while in silence; however it is not awkward silence. She lies back on the couch and closes her eyes. Just when I think she's asleep, she turns to me and asks,  
  
"Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No, I'm too wired."  
  
"Ok, what movie?"  
  
"I don't know, you choose."  
  
I walk up to the cabinet and open the doors. Most of Scully's movies are chick flicks. She has a few action-type movies. She doesn't, however, have any of the corny alien movies that I mostly watch. Finally I pick up a movie and hold it up for approval.  
  
"Miss Congeniality? Mulder, I thought you hated that movie."  
  
"I do, but I know that you like it, so we can watch it."  
  
She smiles and I pop in the movie. I then return to the couch, and fast forward through the previews. I personally think that they last too long. When the beginning of the movie finally comes, I set down the remote and Scully snuggles closer to me. She makes it through most of the movie, but just when they were about to crown the winner, I notice that her breathing is steady. I turn off the movie, and pick her up. She moves slightly, but doesn't wake. I take her to her room and tuck her in under the covers. Just as I am about to leave the room, she calls to me.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you stay the night? I'm still not used to the whole mommy thing."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Here," she says, and tosses a pillow at me. "You know where the blankets are right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
I grab a blanket out of the hall closet, and make myself a bed on the couch. I turn on the TV. and flip through the channels. Just as I'm about to settle on Jerry Springer, I run across one of my favorite corny alien movies. I settle down in my bed, and prepare myself to sleep. I smile. Scully's going to make a great mom. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my cell phone rings. I look at my watch; it reads 11:21. I pick up my phone and flip it open.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Mulder it's me, Skinner."  
  
"What's the matter, Sir?"  
  
"You and Agent Scully need to get down here immediately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you now."  
  
"No. We're not coming down until you tell me why."  
  
"I have reason to believe that Agent Scully's life, as well as yours, may be in grave danger."

* * *

i left a cliff hanger for ya :D I hope you liked this chapter. Please review for brownies! Or...whatever else you want! 


	4. You need to leave

Author: Dana Katherine

Rating: P.G. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them. I will return them, don't worry.

Archive: Please. Just drop me a line so I can visit.

Spoilers: Yes

Author's Note: Ok, I've hit mild writer's block, I mean I know what I want to write, but don't know how. So on this chapter you'll have to bear with me. I really hope you like this chapter. Oh, and thank-you so much for the continuing support! I really, really, really appreciate it! Ok, now I know this has taken forever to get up, but I've been out of town, and I forgot my laptop, which has all of the chapters on it, so I couldn't update. Next time I'll take it with me, I promise. Oh, and this is in Scully's POV again, Mulder's was too hard.

* * *

Scully POV  
  
I'm not sure what woke me, but suddenly I was out of dreamland, and back in reality. Probably because of paranoia, I instantly look towards the bedroom door. All I see is the living room light, and Mulder's silhouette. I sit up in bed and click on the lamp next to my bed. I look at the digital clock, and the time reads 11:35. I look back up at Mulder and become worried by the look on his face. He comes and sits next to me on my bed, and takes both of my hands in his, right before he sighs.  
  
"Mulder, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"  
  
He sighs again. "Skinner called me about 15 minutes ago. He needs us down at headquarters ASAP. Don't worry, I called your mom, she's going to come watch Taylor."  
  
"Why, Mulder? I mean, what's so important that it can't wait until morning?"  
  
"I think I should let Skinner tell you..."  
  
"No! You can tell me."  
  
Another sigh. "He has reason to believe that our lives may be in danger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't give me specifics, just said that we need to get down there, now."  
  
"Ok, I'll get dressed."  
  
I get out of bed, and Mulder leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I switch on the larger light, and open my closet. I look at my outfits, just standing there. My mind is racing, and it's hard for me to stay focused. It's amazing how it affects you when you're told that your life is in danger. I finally pick out a casual suit. I pick one of my many pairs of black heels, and then close my closet again. After I am dressed, I walk in the bathroom. I run a brush through my hair, and then I brush my teeth. As soon as I'm completely done I exit my bedroom. My mother's already here, sitting on the couch. I bend down and hug her, and then I grab my purse. Mulder and I grab our coats, and then head down to the car. We both get in our respective sides, then Mulder starts the engine. He looks my way, and I look his.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply.  
  
Mulder shifts the car into reverse, and we head down to the office.

* * *

As we make our way through the building, my mind is racing. Who's threatening my life? Why? It could be my sister's killer, but then why would Mulder be in danger? I decided not to ask myself anymore questions that I didn't have answers to. When we come upon Skinner's door, Mulder reaches for my hand.  
  
"You ready to go in Scully?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I reach my hand for the door knob, but before I can touch it, the door flies open, revealing on the other side a very worried looking Skinner. He invites us in, and we take our seats. He takes his seat, and immediately begins fiddling with a paper clip. It appears as though he has been fiddling with this one for a long time. It's all bent out of shape, and looks as though it's about to break. After about two minutes of this, I clear my throat, and he sets the paper clip down. He then starts twirling his thumbs, and gives a heavy sigh. It's the same routine every time he has to give us bad news. Finally he looks up.  
  
"Agents, I'm afraid I can't sugar coat this for you, so I just have to tell you. I received a call tonight from an anonymous person considering Melissa's killer. The man works at a diner and said the killer came in there ordering dinner. He was telling the waiter all about how he had planned for weeks to kill you, and when he finally got the chance, it was the wrong person. He also said he was still out to get you. You and anyone who might get in the way. This man also said the killer may have anywhere up to 25 people working for him, who will also do the same. This means, as you know, that it's too dangerous for you to stay in town. You two, along with Taylor, need to leave town. You need to get a new apartment, somewhere else. You will remain with the FBI and carry your weapons at all times for protection, however you can't work out of the office. You will need to find other jobs for the time that you are in hiding. I remain in contact with you, but we will have to do it carefully."  
  
"Ok, you said that he would kill anyone who got in his way, well what about my mom? He knows she lives in town, he could go to her."  
  
"Don't worry Agent Scully; I'll make sure your mom stays safe."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you will."  
  
"What was that Agent Mulder?"  
  
"Oh come on Sir, don't play naïve. It's only obvious to us and everyone else that you and my mom are dating. How long did you think you could hide it?"  
  
"Oh, um, anyways...I need you guys to be out of town by the end of the week, until then I will station bodyguards anywhere you need them all right?"  
  
We nod in agreement, and stand up. We thank him and leave.

* * *

As we are about to exit the building, we notice two burly men following us. They are decked out in Kevlar vests, handguns, nightsticks etc. I turn to Mulder,  
  
"Look, here come our bodyguards."  
  
"Oh yay," he replies dryly.  
  
We stop and turn around and allow them to catch up. When we get to the car, while Mulder is unlocking the car, they introduce themselves. We find out their names are Sean and John. Oh yay, rhyming bodyguards. Mulder and I climb in the front seats, while they cram in the back. And what follows is a sight I thought I would never see. Two, large, burly bodyguards crammed in next to the car seat. I mentally laugh at this, but I am pulled out of my thoughts by the bodyguards fighting over who would follow who around. I look at Mulder and realize that he is thinking the same thing I am, this sucks.

* * *

Well there's the third chapter. I know it sucks, but I needed to get the circumstances into the story. I promise the others are going to be better, if they aren't, I'll quit writing. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and please, please review!


End file.
